Hyde's Diary
by PearlyJammer
Summary: So, what would Steven Hyde write in his diary anyway?


Title: Hyde's Diary  
  
Author: Autumn  
  
E-mail: dyslexic_crisco_penuin_fiend@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I just play with them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
  
  
1 Point Place Wisconsin  
  
Eric Foreman's Basement  
  
Hyde's/Junk Room  
  
Eric: (yelling upstairs) Where is the book mom? Pause. The top drawer of the filling cabinet?  
  
Eric enters the junk room/Hyde's room and pulls out a dusty filling cabinet and starts fumbling thorough the top drawer. In the commotion a thick black covered notebook falls and lands open-paged. Curiosity gets the better of him and he picks it up to read.  
  
Jackie finally told me she loved me last night. Instead of fessing up and telling her how I fell about her I punked out and said "Oh my God would you shut up?." If that cop hadn't interrupted us I think I would have told her the truth. After all, she did buy weed just to impress me; I could just kiss her. That is if I'd stop being such a baby around the guys. They won't make fun of me, well Fez will, but he's Fez. Kelso will be pissed but I don't care. Eric will understand he went through the same thing with Donna and look how happy he is. I wish I had his guts.  
  
Eric was so stunned he wasn't even aware of the footsteps behind him. He had no clue Hyde was there until he heard "Foreman! What the hell are you doing?" He turned around to see Hyde with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at him.  
  
"Hyde, I'm so sorry, it's not what if looks like, I swear!" Eric said. "Ok, then what is going on other than you going through my personal documents?" Hyde asked with a biting edge to his voice.  
  
"Mom wanted me to come down here and get her copy of "The Catcher in the Rye." She said it was in the filling cabinet and as I opened it up your book fell out and I picked it up to see what it was. I'm sorry, yeah just sorry." Eric finished lamely. Hyde sighed "It's okay we're cool man. I guess now you know I want to talk to you about something. I never thought it possible, but Foreman, I'm asking for your advice.  
  
"All right Hyde, so what do you want to know?" Eric asked his best friend. Hyde sighed and kicked at the floor for a bit before he asked: "How did you tell Donna that you loved her?" Eric replied in shock "you LOVE Jackie?! How long has this been going on Hyde?" The older boy stated mater of factly "Since I took her to the prom last year. Eric was stunned by the revelation. "Wow, I thought you could as you put it, "Barely stand to look at her." Hyde rose in exasperation "Look Foreman, I don't know what it is, but I just can't seem to act like I like her at all.  
  
Eric chimed in "Well, you had us all fooled, so good job man." Hyde ignored the comment and continued. "So anyway how did you break it to Donna?" Eric groaned at the memory. "Hyde don't do what I do, that was the whole cake thing. I still hear about that one. My advice is to just tell her in your own words how you feel about her."  
  
Satisfied with the advice Hyde changed the subject. "Man I don't know about you, but I could really use a toke right now. He stated getting up to find a joint. Eric looked astonished once again. "Hyde, didn't your arrest for your pot possession teach you anything?" Hyde debated on whether or not to tell the truth, but figured with Jackie's big mouth, it would come out anyway. 'Well, Foreman, I was busted for pot that wasn't even mine. So to answer your question, no."  
  
"Well then whose pot did you have?" Eric asked, looking at Hyde like he had grown a second head. "Jackie had been trying to get my attention and ended up buying a bag. Then a cop came and busted us, and I couldn't let her go to jail, so I took the wrap." Hyde finished and looked at Eric. In a tone eerily similar to Red's Eric said "Hyde, you're a dumbass!."  
  
Pincioti kitchen  
  
Donna and Jackie are sitting at the table when Jackie gets up and leaves. As she exits Eric enters.  
  
Donna: Hey Eric, what's up?"  
  
Eric: Donna I have something to tell you about, (has an incredulous look on his face) Hyde and….. Jackie. You know how Hyde's always talking about Jackie (Donna nods), well apparently he's in love with her.  
  
Donna looks surprised. "How did you hear about it Eric?" He launches into his tale. "I was looking for a book and I kind of stumbled across Hyde's journal, and then he came home and we had a heart to heart." He even asked me for advice! Donna it was weird."  
  
Donna looks ecstatic now, "Oh my God! Jackie was just over here telling me that she loves Hyde! She said she loves him more than Kelso! You better go tell Hyde to talk to her, and fast. Eric gets up to leave and heads out the door.  
  
Foreman basement: Kelso and Fez are sitting on the couch. Eric walks in and is horrified to hear Fez reading aloud.  
  
I took Jackie to the prom tonight because Kelso was being a dillhole and asked someone else. I realized for the first time that I have feelings for her. She's so small and pretty, and isn't as shallow as I thought. She kept talking about Kelso and even though it killed me to do it, I got them back together. I left with Pam Macey and we did it. I was thinking about Jackie the whole time though. If Kelso and her break up, I swear I'll make a move.  
  
Fez speaks to Kelso: "So, Hyde now wants her, you're slept with her you lucky bastard, and I've been to dinner with her. Well it seems we are all Jackie's whores!"  
  
Kelso: Damn Hyde, I'm gonna kill him. I'm still in love with Jackie.  
  
Fez: But you are with Laurie now.  
  
Kelso: Yeah, but I love Jackie!  
  
Eric walks up to them and snatched Hyde's journal from Fez. (to Kelso) "Well you sure didn't act like it ya big ass."  
  
The Table  
  
The 4 Guys are sitting around in a suspicious cloud of smoke.  
  
Hyde: Well I guess by now you all know I'm in love with Jackie.  
  
Kelso: "You bastard, I'm in love with Jackie!"  
  
Eric: "Yeah, cheating on her is a real sign of your love."  
  
Fez: "That is true, but Hyde you are not nice to her all the time, but your diary is!" I especially like the part about your dream. He opens his mouth and reads in Hyde and Jackie's voices:  
  
I had this dream where Jackie and I were making out in Kelso's van, it went something like this:  
  
Jackie: Hyde you're so much better at kissing than Michael is.  
  
Me: That's not all I'm better at. Then we kissed some more and I went back to remove her bra. She didn't have one on so I said, "Jackie, you don't have a bra on, I thought you said only dirty hippies went braless."  
  
Jackie" Steven Hyde, just for you, I will go braless forever!"  
  
Me: I love you Jackie, but what about Kelso?  
  
Jackie: I want a man with intelligence, like you. Michael can barely read! So we went back to kissing and I woke up alone damnit!  
  
2 Eric to Kelso: Well Romeo what are you gonna do?"  
  
Kelso: I got nothing man, that was art.  
  
Fez to Hyde: Go for it!  
  
Hyde: All right guys, I am off to divide and conquer (Kelso gives him a worried look) Hyde rolls his eyes, "my fear you maroon. I'm gonna go talk to Jackie like a nice civilized person.  
  
Eric: Good luck lying Hyde!  
  
Hyde flips him the bird and heads out the door.  
  
Jackie's house  
  
8:12 PM  
  
Hyde looking uncharacteristically nervous walks up and knocks on the door. Mr. Burkhardt answers.  
  
Hyde: Good evening Mr. Burkhardt, is Jackie here?  
  
MB: Yes, aren't you the kid that got busted for possession?  
  
Hyde (meekly) yes  
  
MB: Well Jackie told me all about it and I want to thank you for being such a man about it! Unlike that Kelso jerk.  
  
Hyde: Thank you very much sir.  
  
MB nods and lets him in. She's up in her room; it's the one with the unicorn on it.  
  
(Hyde knocks on the door)  
  
Jackie: Who is it?  
  
Hyde: It's Steven. He hears her squeal and smiles to himself.  
  
Jackie bounds over and lets him in. She throws her arms around her neck and hugs him tightly; He wraps his arms around her and buries his face in her hair. He remembers why he's here and opens his mouth: "Jackie we need to talk about something."  
  
She releases him and plops down on her bed. He joins her and takes her hand. Looking at her he speaks, "I need to apologize for everything I've ever said to you that has hurt your feelings."  
  
Jackie grins and exclaims "Oh Steven, I know you only act like that around your friends because you want to look cool."  
  
Hyde: How the hell did you know that?  
  
Jackie: I understand you Steven. It's okay really; there's no need to apologize, as long as you're nice to me in front of everybody from now on.  
  
Hyde: How did you figure it out?  
  
Jackie" I knew you couldn't hate me that much, You took me to the prom remember, and no offense but you are so not the prom type!  
  
Hyde: That is so true. So we're cool now?  
  
Jackie: very enthusiastically "Yep!"  
  
Hyde pulls her into his arms and hugs her. Thanks Jackie.  
  
The basement  
  
Donna and Eric are watching TV when Hyde enters with a huge grin on his face.  
  
Eric: So things went well huh?  
  
Donna: Good for you Hyde, maybe you'll finally have a girlfriend,  
  
Hyde: You think Jackie would go out with me?  
  
Eric: Okay now you sound like Kelso. Donna elbows him, he shuts up.  
  
Donna: It's obvious she likes you Hyde, so get off your ass and ask her out already!  
  
(Jackie enters)  
  
Eric: Well Donna, I think we should leave these crazy kids alone.  
  
Hyde: Wow, you're subtle Foreman. (Donna and Eric exit)  
  
Jackie plays around with the TV and squeals in excitement when she finds "West Side Story" "Ohhh, my favorite!" She then sits down. Hyde joins her on the couch rather than his usual chair.  
  
Fez's host parent's house:  
  
Kelso and Fez are in Fez's room listening to KISS  
  
Kelso: Fez, I can't believe Hyde. I'm gonna kick his ass, I can't believe he stole my girl!  
  
Fez: Jackie is not your girl! She dumped your ass for cheating on her with Eric's sister, remember?  
  
Kelso: Oh yeah that's right, but still he should have some respect!  
  
Fez: Whatever Kelso, I bet Jackie and Hyde are making out right now!  
  
Kelso: Shut up Fez! (Punches him in the arm, which leads to a wrestling match between them).  
  
Foreman's basement:  
  
(Hyde and Jackie are watching West Side Story)  
  
Hyde makes his move, with the ol' yawn and stretch. Jackie is thrilled and snuggles closer to him.  
  
Hyde: (Inner monologue) Ok, she moved towards you, now's your chance!  
  
Jackie: (Inner monologue) Is he EVER gonna ask me out, or do I have to do it?  
  
Hyde: So, Jackie, do you wanna go out sometime?  
  
Jackie: Oh my God! I thought you'd NEVER ask!  
  
Hyde: How does tomorrow night sound?  
  
Jackie: squeals with delight, "Perfect!" She sqeezes him and lays down on his chest.  
  
A Few Hours Later…  
  
Donna and Eric come downstairs to check on 'the crazy kids'. Jackie is sprawled out on Hyde, and he has his arms protectively around her. They are both asleep.  
  
Eric: Aw, now don't they make a cute couple?  
  
Donna: Yeah, I've never seen Hyde so peaceful before.  
  
Eric throws a blanket around them and turns the light off. "Well looks like we'll just have to go somewhere else to make out. To the cruiser!" Eric and Donna leave and a perfect night in point place ends. 


End file.
